Run Part 1
'"Run Part 1" '''is the one hundred and thirteenth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on March 11th, 2015. Summary Surprised to see Natalie, Satan asks how she found him all the way out in the woods. She says she was worried about him, but he calls bullshit and that she wasn't really Natalie; she was a group of Hell's souls taking Natalie's form to manipulate him. He points out that the number of earrings was wrong, and that Hell has done with before but with Michael's face. Hell Natalie pouts that she was found out, but comments that he should know Hell's souls pretty well after being inside him for so long. She says the seals he tattooed are unbearable and it's harder for the souls to leak out. She grabs his face and scolds him for being cruel, saying they were being kind enough to put on a pretty disguise to talk to him. She says Natalie will join the souls in Hell soon enough, and that it was clever to put Hell inside of a "monster". The eyes on Satan's horns open wide hearing that word. He goes to grab Hell Natalie's neck but stops himself, unable to hurt her. She mocks him and calls him soft, and that Hell's souls are scarier. He rips his horns off, demanding the voices get out of his head. Before Hell Natalie disappears, she says it was pointless as the horns will just grow back. Later, Satan lays on the ground and hears Natalie and Kristi talking. The voices get clearer and he blinks his eyes open. Kristi suggests they leave, but Natalie asks if he's okay. She says she didn't think he could sleep and asks if he got in a fight as the trees in the area were burned down. Instead of answering her, he asks if she's real, to which she confusedly replies that she is. He sits up and she tells him to slow down. She asks if he was hurt but adds that if he was, she would feel it too. She prompts him to say something, anything. He can't understand what he's saying as Hell's voices are still loud in his head. He asks if she hears them, but he can't understand her response. He gets up and stumbles away, telling her to shut up and stop giving him a headache. He bumps into a tree, desperate to get out of the forest. He comes to a bridge and begins to walk across as Natalie follows him. She tries to get him to stop but he doesn't, warning her that she doesn't want him to get angry. Kristi tells her to listen to him, but she tries again, asking him to go back to California with them. He turns around, yelling at her for still following him. She says she's worried about how his disobeying is affecting him and that she's sick all the time and hearing voices. He says she knows what to do about that; break the contract, but she refuses. He yells more, saying that he's not her comfort buddy and that he hates what she stands for. Hell starts to take over his physical appearance, with small spikes growing out of his skin and his seals dripping again. Natalie says he's trying too hard to be a bad guy and it's only embarrassing him. She hears a voice in her ear and thinks it was Kristi, but it wasn't. Satan groans loudly, yelling that she's always around him and he's sick of her. His hands turn into claws and more horns start to grow on his face. Kristi frantically blows her whistle to call Michael. The eyes on his horns open wide. He calls Natalie's name and tells her to run. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * On Tapas, Satan's arm seals are shown to be dripping again before he gets to the bridge. This mistake is fixed on Webtoons and Tumblr. Category:Episode Category:Run Arc